Falling Out of Reach
by JustLikeWhenHarryMetSally
Summary: Future!Klaine fic. Kurt is starting to feel Blaine slip from his grasp. Can he manage to reclaim his boyfriend, before Kurt loses Blaine all together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by the song Falling Out of Reach by a band called ****Guillemots (Great band, look them up!) Future!Klaine fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song...**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew that he and Blaine had been drifting apart since Henry came onto the scene, all that Blaine seemed to do nowadays was get home from classes and sit with Henry to watch Beauty and The Beast or some other ridiculous Disney 'classic' as he called them. Kurt and Blaine had been an official couple for three years now and were in their senior year at college together. Their first year at NYU had been perfect with romantic dinners every weekend and Kurt coming back to a small apartment every night to the hazel eyed man he loved. But ever since they moved into a two-bedroom flat and had started to rent to a man named Henry White things had started to fall apart...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Earlier<strong>

"_Kurt, we have to start renting! You know that even between the two of us we can't afford this place! We're already a month behind on rent as it is!" Blaine sighed, frustrated having to have the same argument for the third time that week. "I know but I just don't like the fact that some stranger could burst in at any minute! I mean what if we're, you know, doing... stuff?" Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that he would lose the fight, "Then we'll just have to come up with some sort of signal, you know, we could put a rubber-band on the door knob or something, babe, I love you, but you're gonna have to allow me to put out an ad or something, otherwise we'll end up living on the street." Blaine softened his tone, sat on the couch with Kurt and started fiddling the younger boy's hair. "Fine, but no one who is going to keep me away from my studies though, please?" Kurt still wasn't happy with it, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "You know it, babe." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and went off to organise an advert for the free room, smiling as he knew he'd won the argument._

* * *

><p>Blaine trudged home after a hard day at college, hoping to get back and sit in front of the telly watching Hercules whilst snuggling up to Henry. Blaine was thankful for Henry as he knew that Kurt liked the Disney films but he had never really understood Blaine's love for them properly, whereas Henry seemed to enjoy them almost as much as Blaine. When he got home though, he was not greeted by the television and Henry, he was met by Kurt, strumming a few simple chords on Blaine's guitar. He didn't recognise the song and assumed that Kurt must have written it himself.<p>

A few hours before Blaine arrived Kurt had realised that he needed to do something to stop himself from losing Blaine altogether, so he sat down at the older boy's desk and wrote a song. By the time he'd finished Blaine would be home any minute, so Kurt set himself and Blaine's guitar up in the living room where he knew Blaine would go when he first got home. Henry was away for the week but Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't remember and would immediately go to carry on with normal routine. Kurt got woken from his thoughts when he heard Blaine's key turning in the lock, he took a deep breath and strummed the first few chords as Blaine entered and began to sing.

_Slow down, slow down_

_you'll only get burned out,_

_calm down, calm down,_

_you're gonna get worn out._

Blaine walked towards Kurt in shock and stood a few feet away from the emotional countertenor in front of him, soaking up the music and words.

_I'm not trying to make you compromise,_

_This fire burning in my eyes, Darling,_

_You're slowly drifting out of reach, _

_I'm slowly drifting out of reach,_

_We're slowly drifting out of reach._

_Out of reach._

Blaine's heart sunk inside of him as he was starting to get the picture. Of course he didn't want Kurt to worry about him slipping away, Blaine would always love Kurt and no one, no one could get in the way of that.

_So home is just a word now,_

_And I don't see you anymore_

_The music's gone and I'm always wrong_

_and there's people everywhere,_

_Darling._

_You're slowly falling out of reach, _

_I'm slowly falling out of reach, _

_We're slowly falling out of reach,_

_out of reach..._

Kurt strummed the last couple of chords as his short song came to a close and tried to bring himself to say what he had been hoping to say, he took a deep breath and began to speak, "L-listen, Blaine, in the past three months we have, um, d-drifted apart and I'm not sure that I can handle being around you or Henry while you are both so, friendly with each other, so I'm going to move back in with dad and Carole in Lima and start community college there instead. I, I know that you are going to tell me that nothing is going on with you two right now, but, the thing is, nothing is really going on with you and _me_ any more either and that's the problem, me and you, we're room mates now, nothing more, nothing less and I don't want to be that way with you. I love you, Blaine. I want to be with you. But we've drifted apart and I can't handle a life without the man I love, so I'm going to have courage, like you used to tell me I needed, and give you some space. I didn't want to end things this way, or at all for that matter, but it's too much for me..." Kurt got up from the couch, handed Blaine his guitar, got his suitcase and began to walk away as quick as he could, trying to get away from his tears and broken heart, but before he reached the door he felt a firm grip on his left arm. Kurt turned around to see Blaine's tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "I never stopped loving you Kurt." Kurt, tears now in full flow, turned away and opened the door just as he left he heard Blaine whisper, "It was always you, only you." between sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, um... Yeah, if you'd like me to do a follow-up chapter or something, then let me know, if I'm not asked to it won't be done. :D Hope you enjoyed that, I'd love to hear what you thought! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I have decided to try my hardest to get a new chapter out every Sunday/Monday but I can't promise anything. Thankyou to _meglovesklaine_ who actually reviewed and encouraged me to write this. I'm very grateful that someone appreciates my writing, it's lovely to get responses, so please do review and let me know what you thought... **

* * *

><p>The past week without Blaine had been hell for Kurt. On the evening he left, he hadn't thought about where he was going to stay, so he called the first person he could think of...<p>

"_Hey, 'Cedes" Mercedes picked up the phone, to hear an obviously upset Kurt mumbling a tear-filled greeting through the other end. "Kurt? What happened, have you been crying? Was it Blaine? I'll kill him..." "No, I mean, yes, I mean," Kurt tried, he really tried to get a sentence out but before he could say anything that made sense, he started crying again. "Kurt, hey, come on. Don't worry. Listen, are you at your apartment?"_

"_Yeah, just outside, actually."_

"_Okay, I'm gonna call for a cab to pick you up and take you here, and we can watch a movie, you can stay here for the night and if you want to, you can tell me what did, or didn't happen between you and Blaine, okay?" _

"_Thanks Mercedes, You're the best..."_

_Teen minutes later, just as promised, a taxi came to pick up Kurt and before he knew it, he was at Mercedes apartment just outside the city. Mercedes buzzed him up and Kurt started to head inside, as he was waiting for the elevator he realised it had been raining since about 4 that afternoon. It was currently 8 pm and Kurt was drenched. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and Kurt trudged down the hall with his suitcase in hand. _

_Kurt knocked once and Mercedes answered immediately and engulfed the boy in a hug, whispering hello into his ear. She ushered Kurt in and gave him a mug of warm milk. "Thanks Mercedes."_

"_No problem. Now come sit down and maybe you could tell me what happened, why you have brought a massive suitcase and were bawling on the phone to me, not 20 minutes ago?"_

_Kurt looked at Mercedes, tears refilling his eyes, "I-I-I broke up with h-him." Kurt managed to get his sentence out before breaking down again. "You what? Why Kurt, you were both so happy, you just moved into a new apartment, didn't you?" Mercedes hugged Kurt again before leading him over to the big sofa in her living room. Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and explained everything, _

"_And then I shrugged him off and walked out. I stood outside the door crying fro half an hour before calling you, I miss him already Mercedes, I just can't be near him, not with everything that's happened. It's like there's this hole in my heart. It-it actually hurts, knowing that he's not there any more. I want to go back." Kurt sat in Mercedes' arms, tears falling fast down his porcelain cheeks. "Kurt, I know that that you didn't like how things became between him and Henry, but maybe this was for the best, you breaking up with him, it stopped you getting _your_ heart broken."_

"_But that's the thing 'Cedes, he broke my heart the day he got onto that couch and cuddled with _Henry."_ He said the name with venom, Mercedes knew that there was nothing she could do except be there for her best friend, so she sat with him while he cried into her arms. After a few hours they both drifted off to sleep and for a while were able to forget about having to face reality in the morning._

_When Kurt woke, the sky had cleared and he was hungry, he slipped out of Mercedes' arms, careful not to wake her. Kurt was reaching up to get some cereal out of the cupboard when the phone rang, so Kurt, still not wanting to wake Mercedes, quickly picked up._

"_Hello, is this Mercedes Jones? It's Burt Hummel here, you texted me last night to say that my son's upset about something?" Kurt heard his father's voice on the other line and suppressed a gasp, "No, dad it's me, I stayed over last night. Mercedes is asleep."_

"_Kurt what's wrong? Why did Mercedes text me? Do you need somewhere to stay?" Burt sounded concerned, like he could tell what was happening, even though by the sounds of things, he didn't know the half of it. Somehow the concern in Burt's voice was enough to remind Kurt of how concerned Blaine would get when Kurt was upset which, unsurprisingly, started him crying again, "Kurt? Are you crying? What's wrong? Where's Mercedes?" Kurt's crying was enough to wake the sleeping girl and she immediately ran up and hugged Kurt before taking the phone off him. "Burt. He's upset, he'll explain if he wants to... Yeah... I'll drive him up later... Okay... No problem... Thanks Burt... Bye." _

_Later that day, Mercedes drove Kurt up to Lima and he sat and explained everything again, to his dad. Everything except that all important, last sentence from Blaine. The sentence that was nagging at the back of his mind. Kurt didn't want to tell anyone about that as he knew it would result in him being told that he was stupid to give up Blaine when he obviously loved Kurt back. _

Kurt now lived with his dad and Carole in Lima, just like he said he would. He applied for community college and started there. After the first week of crying, Kurt _seemed _to get better from the outside. But inside, the pain was still there. Like he was missing a part of himself. Like he'd gone inside his own chest and ripped out one of his lungs, making him constantly gasping for air.

Life for Blaine wasn't much better. On the night Kurt walked out, Blaine kicked Henry out, saying he never wanted to see him again and yelling things like, "This is all your fault!" and "I wish I'd never argued for a room mate!" and then heading back to his bedroom to try and sleep it is probably expected, Blaine awoke the next morning feeling no better at all. He felt like someone had taken his whole world and thrown it to the other side of the universe. When he managed to open his eyes he looked around his room to see none of Kurt's belongings whatsoever the only thing which could've given some sort of notification that Kurt was real was one photo on the bedside table of Blaine and Kurt, graduation day. Blaine couldn't bear this, he had to do something to get Kurt back. Blaine had made a decision, he was going to get Kurt back, no matter what it took...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Anyone with any ideas of what Blaine could do to get Kurt back would be totally awesome! (see what I did there?)**

**Last chapter I said that there wouldn't be another chapter without at least one review telling me to keep going. So if you like this enough to review and ask for a third chapter then you will get a third chapter. I need to know that someone likes my writing otherwise I'll just assume that no one cares, there fore I won't bother... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is kinda short, but it's just explaining a couple of key points to the plot, I really hope you enjoy it! and as always, no feedback, no new chapter. Thankyou so much to the people who actually seem to read these author's notes and do review, I know I seem kind of cold when I say that if no one tells me what they think then I will cut the story but I just don't see the point in carrying on if no one actually cares enough to tell me to keep writing. Anyway, rant over. **

**Please read the A/N at the bottom as I need some help with a few upcoming chapters... :D **

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his high school bedroom again. It was still the same room with the same colour scheme and the same bed. In a way it was like nothing had changed, and in some ways nothing had, but in more ways than one, Kurt's life had changed, and not necessarily for the better. If things had gone completely to plan then Kurt would have done the one thing he regretted not doing the most and that was talking to Blaine. Kurt had thought the same thing every morning since the break-up, maybe, if he had talked to Blaine about Henry and the way things had become, then perhaps things would have worked out...Kurt shook his head, what did it matter now 's done is done. And anyway, if thing's had gone completely to Kurt's plan, then he and Blaine wouldn't have put an advert out for Henry in the first place.<p>

Kurt knew he could never trust Blaine again, and also kind of he knew that it was a silly reason to break up with someone, but he was stubborn, therefore he always won in a fight. As Kurt picked himself up from his bed he looked at his clock, 12:30, he rolled his eyes at himself for waking up late _again, _ and dragged himself to the chest of drawers a couple of meters away.

He picked out a clean pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old Dalton hoodie of Blaine's, he knew he should try not to remind himself of Blaine, but he couldn't help it. Whenever Blaine used to go away or Kurt was sad about something and Blaine couldn't be there for one reason or another, Blaine would lend him the jumper, as if to say, _I may not be with you physically, but at least this way, you can't forget about the fact I'm always thinking of you._ So the old worn out jumper had become a sort of comfort item for Kurt and he had known that he was going to be upset after leaving Blaine that night, so without even thinking, he had gone into one of Blaine's drawers and packed it. Strangely it had helped, in a way subconsciously leaving Kurt thinking that this was just another time when Blaine wasn't there. But then the hoodie had to go in the wash, or Kurt had to go out somewhere for his dad and that comfort he was feeling, with Blaine's smell wrapped around his torso left. Leaving Kurt alone again, with that gaping hole in his heart which only the man he loved could fill.

Only, the man he loved couldn't fix him. Not this time.

Blaine however, was sat at his desk in Wes' apartment (he'd moved there temporarily seeing as he couldn't afford his and Kurt's old flat by himself) and he was busy trying to think of ideas to win Kurt back with, so far he'd thought of plenty of things, but he always either deemed them too cheesy, insincere or just plain dumb.

"Blaine, how about you pay a sky writer to spell out that you love him, and he'll see it and think of how much he loves you and you'll be hidden round the corner and he'll see you and hug you and everything will be okay again, okay? Okay." Wes was sick of trying to help Blaine's mess of a love life and was now just saying anything that came into his mind,

"Wait, I actually think you're onto something there Wes. But I can't just do the sky writing, I'd have to do things leading up to the sky writing. Like I could have a month long confession of me telling him I love him... And I could call it, ways to say I love you in a month and then on the last day, if he'll answer the phone to me by then I could..."

Blaine's eyes lit up, as if he'd thought of something amazing to do on the last day and he started to write in notebook, as fast as he could, as if he thought he'd forget what his idea was any minute. He finished writing and handed the book to Wes, after reading Wes looked up to see Blaine looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Blaine nodded.

"Okay, what is your first day going to include? And when are you going to get started? How are you going to get him to agree to this? Will you be anonymous or are going to say that it's you? Will it start out as small declarations and get bigger and more extravagant? How many days will there be? Will it lead up to a certain date? Hang on... Let me calm down and think..." Wes sat for ten minutes, going over all sorts of details before realising,

"Blaine we're gonna need someone's help, someone who knows Kurt almost as well as you do, someone who knows where he is and what he's up to. Blaine, we have to talk to Mercedes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I got told that Blaine needed to do something big. So I thought about it and came up with this, because it's big but it's also thoughtful. But I'm gonna need your help. So far I have three or four ideas knocking around in my head about what Blaine could do on a later date, but apart from that I have next chapter's 'Declaration of Love' planned but then a huge gap of nothing. So I need you to prompt me with as many ways for Blaine to tell Kurt he loves him as possible and if your idea gets put into a chapter then I will mention you in the authors note before the chapter. Please help me with this! A girl can only imagine so many ways to say I love you until I just start to repeat things... R&R **

**Daisy**

**~x~**


	4. Beginning to Heal: 1Flowers

**Falling out of Reach. Chapter 4**

**A/N: _I am actually ashamed at how long I have taken to update this... _**

**_I had a massive problem with this chapter, in which I wrote it up in my notebook, threw away the notebook, once I'd typed the chapter, as the notebook was full and then I went back to the computer and the file was gone. Completely vanished. I had to retype the whole thing, the only thing I still had was the note that appears in the chapter. I was very annoyed. Anyway, on with the chapter! You get three of them today, you lucky devils! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... :(_**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up that morning, sure of the fact that he was feeling worse with every passing day. Kurt's life since the break up had become rather dull. It was boring. Monotonous. Always the same. It was almost as if somebody had gone up to him on the day of the break up, and sucked the life right out of him, there and then. He knew he should move on from Blaine, but it was just so hard to heal when a part of you had been ripped away.<p>

What had Kurt done to deserve this?

He'd always tried to be a good person, yet it seemed like he was forever stuck in a life filled with loneliness and heartbreak.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home from college that day surprised to find his father blocking him from his normal routine of running upstairs, putting sad music on and studying until supper.<p>

"Kurt, I have something for you. It's a present. Delivered earlier?" Burt took his son's blank look as a queue to go and fetch this present. After Burt left, Kurt's mind was reeling with ideas and things that could've arrived for him, but out of fifty or so possibilities, there was one which stuck out, _What if it's from Bl-_

"Kurt, there's an envelope inside." Burt came back with his arms filled with a dozen or so roses. Kurt took the flowers from his dad and all but sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom, yelling a thanks back to Burt. Kurt got to his room, slammed the door shut and jumped onto the bed, careful not to crush the beautiful roses.

When he saw the handwriting on the front, his breath caught. That's Blaine's writing.

Kurt knew that is was Blaine's writing. He could see that writing in 50 years and still know that it was Blaine's. But why now? It was three months since the break up. Why has Blaine only just started to contact Kurt? Why not earlier? Kurt didn't want to worry about that, so he opened the envelope and inside was a little card with that same writing that came from the one person who still gave Kurt shivers every time he even thought about him.

_**Kurt, **_

_**A dozen red roses that reminded me of you will help me to say that I'm sorry, this small gift is just the start. A two week apology will help me win back your heart. **_

_**-B**_

Kurt read the note about a billion times through and still couldn't quite comprehend the fact that he might actually get to speak to or even _see _Blaine again. Kurt kept reading the letter through, feeling his heart begin to heal. Soon he would be with Blaine, his best friend, his other half, his soulmate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know... I will start typing up the next two chapters ASAP! Reviews are awesome! :D xx**


	5. I Miss You: 2Letter

**A/N: I said I'd do ASAP! So here it is, Chapter 5...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... :'(**

Kurt woke with a start, astonished at how well he'd slept. It was the best night's sleep he'd had in three months. He got up from his bed to have a shower, he thought he'd make an effort, even on a Saturday... As Kurt stood and went towards his walk in wardrobe, he heard a very quiet knock at his bedroom door. He walked over to it cautiously. Kurt opened the door to reveal nothing but an envelope on the floor in front of him. The envelope held the same handwriting he'd seen just the day before. Kurt picked up the letter, carefully turning it around and opening it. Kurt unwrapped the letter from it's envelope and smiled in the realization that this must be today's gift and there was still twelve to come.

_**Dear Kurt, **_

_**I miss you. **_

_**I miss you so much it hurts. I feels weird to be writing this down, but I'm not going to go back and cross it out, because this how I feel. **_

_**Kurt, I screwed up. I screwed up big time. And I'm not sure if you're even going to want to, but I want to get beck together with you. If you'll forgive me. I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so so sorry. If I could go back to before we even met Henry, I would. I would go back and I would stop that silly fight about the room mate from ever happening. But I can't. The only way I can fix this is by apologising profusely. I'm sorry Kurt. I miss you. I love you. **_

_**Blaine **_

_**~x~**_

Kurt finished the letter and realised that he was crying. Wiping his cheeks furiously, Kurt got up from where he was sitting on his bed and went to take his shower. Failing in his half-hearted attempts to wipe the smile from his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is painfully short! I'm sorry! The next one will be up soon! Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Wait, What?: 3Chocolates

**F.O.R:CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Um... Sorry it took a couple hours, I had to go out for a while... Thank you to** **Bioentity for pointing out a mistake I made with names last chapter - I edited it now!** **Thanks also to Scarlet - You are my motivation! ****This one has a cliffhanger! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say I will never ever own Glee... :/**

* * *

><p>As Kurt awoke, he felt the smile reappear on his face. It was wider than you'd expect from Kurt Hummel on a Sunday morning at 8.25am But this was no normal Sunday morning. It was the third day of Blaine's apology, meaning that Kurt would be getting some sort of romantic gesture and a reminder of how much Blaine still loves him. Instead of waiting around or going back to sleep, Kurt got up and began to head over to his en suite. Kurt finished up in the bathroom and bounded downstairs to get some breakfast. He was nearly at the kitchen when he heard a thump from inside. <em>Who could be up at this time? <em>Kurt asked himself, Finn usually isn't up until some ridiculous hour and Burt and Carole left for work an hour ago, both having early shifts that morning. Kurt carefully opened the door and poked his head through as quietly as he could. Seeing who was inside, Kurt opened the door fully and looked at his friend questioningly. Tina was sat on the kitchen floor with a sheepish look on her face, obviously having tripped on her way in. Kurt went to pick her up before stopping and asking Tina a pretty obvious question,

"What in god's name are you doing on my kitchen floor at 8.30am on a Sunday?"

Tina's face suddenly went from sheepish to _Oh sit, Kurt can't know why I'm here. _Kurt saw this thought pass through her and he decided there and then that he would stop at nothing to find out why Tina Cohen-Chang was in the Hudmel residence this early. Kurt stopped and chose an easier question,

"Tina, who are they for?" he said, suddenly realising that they could be Blaine's gift.

"Um... You." Kurt smiled, now knowing he was right. He took the box from Tina and placed it on the side before going to help his high school friend up from his kitchen floor.

"Are you going to tell me how Blaine managed to rope you into this?" Tina shook her head, only for the action to be met with one of Kurt Hummel's infamous death glares.

"Fine!" Kurt smiled at his victory and gestured for Tina to continue,

"Blaine told Wes to tell Mercedes to tell me to deliver these presents to you! I don't know what they are for, but after today, there are four more. I'm meant to give one a day, in the right order. That's all I know, I swear!" Tina finished out of breath and still looking rather like a deer in the headlights. She obviously took the silence as a queue for her to leave.

"Tina wait!" Kurt called back to her before realising it was useless, _Why only four? I thought there were fourteen altogether? _Kurt picked up the box of chocolates from the side where he'd placed them and undid the note, reading the handwriting he'd become accustomed to once again.

_**Kurt, **_

_**Without meaning to sound too clichéd, **__**Sweets for the sweet!**_

_**See you soon my love... **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Blaine**_

_**~x~**_

Kurt smiled briefly before thinking back to what Tina had said, 'four more' _how is there only four? Blaine's letter said there was to be fourteen altogether? _Kurt decided it was no use wondering and went straight to the source.

***RING RING*** ***RING RING***

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to get the next one up soon-ish, but I've only just started it... Reviews are awesome! x**


	7. I Still Love You: 4MixTape

**A/N: I'm really lazy. So much so that I can't be bothered to even check when I last updated... So I'm sorry it took long! :D**

**Oh! I actually quoted the film 'Bride Wars' in this chapter, so the first person to spot it will get a virtual cookie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Bride Wars...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" <em>

Kurt caught his breath. He'd gone so long without hearing the breath-taking voice of one Blaine Anderson.

"Hi," Kurt stuttered out, hearing Blaine drop his phone as he realised that it was Kurt on the other end,

"K-Kurt? Is that you?" Kurt took a deep breath, before he began to speak and once he started, he found it hard to stop.

"Yeah, it is me... Look, Blaine, the whole apology thing is great, the rules probably forbid me from speaking to you anyway, and even though you are doing this for me, you won't want to get back together, you just want to be friends, and I get that, but I need to ask something. I mean you probably won't answer anyway, keeping everything secret and-" Kurt stopped as he was interrupted,

"Kurt, stop. Before, you ask me whatever it is you want to know, I want you to know that there is no possible way that I would put all this effort into apologising to you, if I didn't have the intention of getting you back afterwards. I love you, Kurt, and there is no possible way that I am letting you go without a fight." Kurt let out a sigh of relief, finding comfort in his ex-boyfriend's words.

"Okay. If it helps, I still love you too. And the reason I rang was because Tina was here..." Kurt continued on to tell his story, both men felling considerably more comfortable after confessing their love and hearing it said right back.

"So, I guess I just wondered why Tina only has four? Shouldn't she have eleven?" Kurt heard Blaine's amused sigh on the other end of the phone,

"Well, if you'd have just waited until Friday night, then you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with, because he doesn't know how to wait. But maybe if you'd waited, you would've figured out that from then on, we're going out. Every night. I want to start again, Kurt. Put all of this behind us and just retry. This week is the start of the summer holidays, so I'm taking you out. Be ready at 10am. No more phone calls. We can text, but nothing more. I'll see you on Friday Kurt." Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt feeling oddly happy. He _was_ going to see Blaine again after all. He started back to getting his breakfast before realising. Dress code. Quickly, Blaine punched out a text to Blaine asking what to wear.

_Smart/Casual... ;) -B x_

Kurt smiled again and went on with his day, deciding to find a perfect outfit for Friday.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up to see a CD facing him. Curious as to what on earth it could be, Kurt got up and put it in his music system. He sat back down and read the note that came with it,<p>

_I love you -B x _

Kurt smiled at the simplicity of the gift before he heard the intro of a guitar melody over his speakers. He recognised the song, but couldn't pinpoint where it was from. Until he heard the lyrics,

_Say, wasn't that a funny day, _

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you, _

_A kind of glow of something new_

Kurt began to remember the song. It was one that Blaine had written him after a fight during their first year of college together... It was odd how perfect the song was for their current situation too. Kurt though about this as he listened to the rest of the song. Occasionally singing along with a harmony now and then.

When the song finished, Kurt felt once again, slightly lighter. Blaine's singing always comforted him, and Blaine knew that. This was going to be one long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. Our Future: 5PhotoAlbum

**So I made a promise to myself that I would get this chapter out before I get back to school and hopefully before the end of the year, so I am setting myself up to get this whole chapter typed up in one go... Fingers crossed I actually do it!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Tuesday of that week, went way slower than Kurt had expected, he had now heard all of the cd, each song helping him feel closer to Blaine. The whole cd was now on his iPod and he was listening to the playlist on repeat, not planning on stopping until he became bored of it, <em>which<em> Kurt thought, _is very unlikely..._ Kurt was walking home from where he had been visiting Quinn for the morning, when he received a text,

_Good afternoon, how's your day been so far, gorgeous? -Bx_

Kurt blushed at the term of endearment, god he missed Blaine and it was so easy for the both of them to just slip back into the comfortable banter that their relationship used to consist of,

_Not so bad, I heard from a lovely gentleman yesterday that I appear to be going out on Friday night. ;) Yourself?-Kx_

Kurt carried on his walk home, stopping when he felt his phone go off in his pocket again,

_Well doesn't that sound just exquisite? Same old, same old. Have you had your present yet? -Bx_

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows Blaine usually didn't ask him if he'd gotten his gift yet, but by the way Blaine phrased the question, it seemed as though he already knew the answer,

_No, Why? -Kx_

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, before having to scoop it out again, almost immediately,

_It appears Tina has forgotten, would you mind asking her for it? -Bx_

_Why can't you? They are gifts from **you **after all... -Kx _

It wasn't long until Kurt found himself turning round towards the direction of the Chang's house, he always had struggled to say no to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the front door that belonged to one of his oldest friends, only to have a very frantic looking Tina Chang and her daughter Kelly open the door, Tina stopping in her tracks when she saw Kurt.<p>

"Oh god, Kurt I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything haven't I?" Tina started mumbling to herself, _Stupid, clumsy... Ruining everything for everyone else, just should've said no... stupid... Why... _Kurt smiled at the sight in front of him, wondering how the woman managed to keep up with things, before he realised that he should probably break Tina away from her trance-like state of cursing at herself,

"No Tina, actually, after you ran out on me, I proceeded to call Blaine..." Kurt continued his story, finishing with the most recent text conversation he and Blaine had had. He watched the expression on his old friend's face change from deer-in-the-headlights, to oh-my-god-I-helped-this-happen and oh-my-god-I'm-so-happy-for-you, by the end of the story she was practically squealing with happiness,

"Kurt! I'm so happy for you! But, wait. If everything turned out okay, why are you here?" Tina quickly became rather confused,

"Um, the gift? Blaine said you'd forgotten..." Tina's eyes lit up and she was suddenly sprinting through the house, leaving Kurt with Kelly, who he'd forgotten was even there, in a very awkward silence. Just as Kurt was about to try starting up a conversation with the seemingly shy 3 year-old, Tina arrived back, holding a rather large, but beautifully decorated photo album. Seeing Kurt's sceptical look, Tina rushed to assure him,

"It's a good one Kurt, that boy's a keeper..." She said with a wink, before handing the book to Kurt and closing the door, making excuses about getting dinner ready. Kurt was left stood at the Chang's doorstep, awestruck.

Kurt began his walk home again, opening the book on the way. Kurt stopped in his tracks when he saw the first picture, it was the one from their graduation, the one which Kurt had always deemed his favourite photo of him and Blaine. They were stood under a set of trees, sunlight beaming through, neither of them knew that Carole was watching them, not until later, and they were both just completely entranced in each other, completely in love, their foreheads were pressed together and they had been talking about the future at the time, their future. Kurt had never been happier then he was in that moment and although he was slightly embarrassed by the fact that someone had been watching such an intimate moment between him and Blaine, he was pleased that he now had something to remember that day by... That photo meant so much to Kurt and he was shocked that Blaine remembered that. What he didn't know, was that Blaine felt exactly the same way about that photo, that day. All they wanted was to be that happy again, and both of them knew that wouldn't happen until they were back in the others arms...

Kurt arrived home and went up to his room, falling asleep straight away, what he didn't see was the unread text from Blaine on his phone,

_Night, beautiful. -Bx_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I did it! Review please! :D <strong>


	9. Living In The Past: 6Shoes

**A/N: YAY! FINALLY I am updating, yes I know it's been a while, I hope you're all still with me... I didn't realize how hectic life would get when I started back at school, so I'm sorry for that, I have also been working on ch 11 of this, which is THE chapter, and it is taking me a lot of brain power... So without further ado, here is chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>That evening, Kurt spent his time doing the opposite of what he was supposed to. He looked through all his old photo albums of him and Blaine, reminiscing about what they used to have and wondering if they would ever get it back...<p>

Kurt knew that by the end of the week, him and Blaine would probably be back together, considering that they both still loved each other, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that something was slightly off about the way Blaine spoke when they were on the phone on Sunday and something about the photos made it so much harder for Kurt to be without his best friend there to comfort him and just hold him. No matter how physical their relationship was, Blaine was always, _always _Kurt's best friend, first and foremost.

Kurt went up to bed that night and fell into yet another uneasy sleep. Tired and groggy, he picked up his phone the next morning, hoping to text Blaine, before he realized that there was a text from him already there, received last night, when he got home from Tina's. He saw the text and burst into tears, not realizing that something so simple could set off the waterworks so easily... He was once again reminded that he would see Blaine this Friday, that was only two days away. _Jesus, Kurt what is wrong with you, stop living in the past. Think about Friday..._ he scolded himself for letting himself get so emotional over something which would usually have put him in a fantastic mood for the rest of the day.

He texted Blaine, saying thank you and that he'd missed the text last night, due to going to bed early, and went to have a shower. When he got back, he saw his phone flashing with another text from Blaine.

_Glad to know you slept well, has Tina gifted you yet? ~B x_

Kurt smiled and sent out a quick reply before realizing that he had another text, this time from Tina,

_**Hiya, Kurtsie! You up for a coffee? Meet me a the LB in 15. ~Tina**_

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean he saw Tina sat at a table with a rather large bag at her feet. She saw Kurt and smiled, waving him over in the process. Kurt wandered towards the table, greeting his friend as he sat down. The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kurt decided to speak up...<p>

"How've you been, Tina?" She smiled, setting her coffee down in front of her.

"Good, good. Sorry about yesterday, Kelly's a bit of a handful sometimes, but we're managing..." She smiled again, only this time it was slightly weary,

"Well, if you ever need someone to look after her while the two of you have a night out, I'm more than happy to step in..." She smiled again in thanks and they settled back into their silence. Tina was the one to speak up this time.

"I'm sure you're wondering what today's gift is and why I'm giving it to you in person..." Kurt nodded, glancing quickly towards the bag at her feet,

"I wanted to see your reaction." She said simply, before bending and handing Kurt the ever-mysterious bag, Kurt received the bag, eyeing his friend curiously. He peeked inside, biting his lip to stop from squealing when he saw what was inside. It was a pair of brand new, purple Doc Martens.

"Oh my god! How much did these cost, he must've spent a fortune on me..." Even protesting them, Kurt couldn't hide his smile.

"Okay, try keeping a straight face and telling me that." Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times, grin refusing to rid him of it's presence.

"Okay, fine. Tell him I said thank you." Just as Kurt was saying this, Tina's phone began to ring, taking it out of her pocket she looked to the screen to see who was ringing her, she smiled and handed the phone to Kurt.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Kurt's eyes widened in realization as he took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Tina? Hello? Tina are you there?" Blaine sounded confused at the silence on the end of the line.

"Blaine, Hi. It's me." Kurt heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone and waited for a reply with bated breath. After a while, Blaine seemed to realize that it was his turn to talk.

"Kurt. Hi. Um, I don't mean to seem rude or anything, but is there a reason why you are answering Tina's phone?" Kurt scowled at Tina again,

"Well, um, when she saw that it was you ringing her, she handed me the phone to say thank you. Thank you." He said smiling, just because he could hear Blaine's voice,

"Oh, um, ok. No problem. I'm glad you liked it." Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice,

"Well I guess you wanted to speak to Tina, you did ring her after all. I'll see you Friday Blaine."

Kurt heard Blaine mumble something along the same lines, before he handed Tina the phone and left the coffee shop in a daze.

_Hope you they fit! ~ Bx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_**Okay, so that's that. I was wondering, if any of you were willing to be my beta, I would be incredibly grateful! Just pm me or send me in a review and I'll get back to you! Reviews would be awesome! :D **


	10. In Love With Him: 7Surprises

**A/N: Okay, so my friend Scarlet told me that she was missing her Blainers, so I managed to weave him into this chapter, it also explains something from last chapter, which I think may help explain a couple things... ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday.<span>

_Tina received the phone from Kurt and pressed it to her ear, still giggling slightly at how flustered Kurt had gotten. _

"_Hi Blaine, what's up?" finally sobering up, Tina heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the phone. _

"_Tina! You know that's against the rules! We weren't supposed to speak again until Friday!" She laughed again, finding Blaine's over-dramatic shenanigans hilarious._

"_Blaine, calm down! It's not the end of the world, he loves you, you know he does..." although she was trying to be reassuring, something in her tone told Blaine that she was actually quite amused by the whole scenario...  
>"Blaine? BLAINE!" Blaine realized that he'd blanked out, <em>

"_Yes, Tina?" She laughed, noticing how Blaine had stopped listening a while back, _

"_What was the reason you called?" Blaine sighed again, not understanding how she could be so straight and to the point... _

"_I miss him, Tina." She sighed as she payed and left to go and talk to Blaine in her car. _

"_I know you do, hun. He misses you _just_ as much, I promise. Now, tell me what you rang me for before you hang up and go mope..." Blaine shook himself out of it, trying to push away how he was reminded of how he missed Kurt, from just hearing his voice. _

"_Well..."_

* * *

><p><span>Thursday<span>

_Kurtie! Leave the house and head up to the LB, I have a little surprise waiting for you! ~B x_

That's weird, Blaine seemed a lot less flustered now, not to mention the fact that he was acting as if the phone call the day before had never happened...

Kurt looked at the text, wondering whether him not being with Blaine for so long was actually driving the other insane. He shrugged it off though, deciding to go to the Lima Bean and see what had Blaine so hyped up.

He ran down the stairs, grabbing his keys and yelling a goodbye to his dad. He got in the car and began the 20 minute journey to the coffee shop, his mind wandering about what on Earth Blaine would be able to surprise Kurt with, without actually being there himself of course. Not that Kurt would object to that, but he knew Blaine, and he knew that once he set himself a goal, he would do anything to achieve it. In this case, his goal was for him and Kurt not to see each other until planned. And if that was the goal, it would definitely happen.

Before he knew it, Kurt was at the Lima Bean, having been on auto pilot the whole way there, the things thinking about Blaine did to him...

Still extremely confused by Blaine's text, Kurt decided to just go in and see what all the fuss was about. As he entered, he heard a familiar voice call out his name and turned around to see none other than Gracie Anderson, Blaine's older sister of two years, Kurt and Gracie became very close while he and Blaine were dating. They were both into fashion and had the same taste in music, it wasn't long before the two became closer than Blaine himself was with Gracie. They had lost touch since he and Blaine had moved away from Ohio though, and that was something that Kurt had always been complaining about to Blaine when they were together, he'd always ask how she was and when they would get to see her again.

"Gracie!" He ran up to the 24 year old and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here? I can't believe you're here! How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever! What's going on?" Kurt took a deep breath and paused, realizing he was rambling. Gracie, having known Kurt long enough to know what he was like, just let him calm down from the surprise and led him over to where she had been sitting.

"You done?" She asked knowingly as they sat down, the fact that Kurt's normal order was sat on the table where he sat, didn't go unnoticed by the boy himself. He nodded sheepishly and repeated his question regarding why on Earth Blaine's little sister was now in his coffee shop, talking to him for the fist time in two years. Gracie smiled and held her hands out, gesturing to herself.

"Surprise?" Kurt laughed as he got the picture, _ this was what the surprise was. That's why he was so excited. He knows how much I missed her... I love him. _He stood up and hugged Gracie again,

"Look at you! You look amazing! Have you had your hair cut? You know, you are looking more and more like your brother every day." He gushed over her as they sat again and she blushed. Kurt was right, though, she did look a lot like Blaine, her hair was long and curly and she had the same hazel eyes as Blaine. Thank goodness she didn't have his eyebrows though, _that _ would've been a disaster...

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kurt smiled at her, completely content in the moment.

"It's not a _bad _thing." He laughed, properly laughed, for what felt like the first time in forever, he was laughing and smiling, genuinely smiling, not the forced ones he used to convince his dad he was okay, but those actual smiles. He wasn't completely happy, not yet anyway, but he was sure a lot happier than he had been.

"You _would _say that, Kurtie, you're in love with him." She smiled again and leant down to fetch a bag that was by her feet.

"Anyway," She dragged out the word, to emphasise that she wanted to move on from _that _topic. "A little birdie told me that you and my short-ass brother had gone your separate ways and that Blainers, being the hopeless kid he is has decided that you are too good to let go and he's now doing some ridiculously romantic gesture that he hopes will win back your heart." She sighed at her little brother's antics and handed Kurt the bag over the table. "But we both know that all he had to do was come over to Lima and send you that award winning smile for you to fall back into his arms." She added with a wink. Kurt glared at her, but it was rather half hearted as she knew that she was right. He took the bag from her and put it by his feet, deciding that it could wait until after he'd cought up with his friend.

"Enough about Blaine. I want to hear about you. How are you? How was college?" And just like that, the two slipped into easy conversation.

"I have to go now, Kurtie, _but _here is my number, we need to keep in touch this time!" she handed him her number, gave him a hug, and just like that, she was gone. Kurt was once again, on his own. He _was _feeling better now that he'd seen Gracie though. He picked up the bag that was by his feet absent mindedly as he walked out towards his car.

_Thank you for that. I really needed to see her. ~Kx_

Kurt ran into the house after texting Blaine and changed into his work clothes before heading back out to help his dad at the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:The next one is the first installment of our two boys re-meeting ;)**

**Review please!**


	11. Best Night of His Life: 111Night Out

**A/N: Well, it's been nearly forever since the last chapter and finally, I have the first instalment of their 'date' I hope it lives up to expectations, sorry it's rather short, I'l try get the other up soon! ;) There will be either two or three more parts (A lot I know) to this chapter. I am hoping to have them up within the next few weeks, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything as I am very busy picking my options for my GCSEs and preparing for SATs at the moment... **

**Nevertheless, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's official. Kurt Hummel is freaking out... In one hour's time, Blaine will be at the door, ready to pick Kurt up and take him out. For the first time in at least 3 months, if not longer. Crap.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was nothing, really... ~Bx<em>

_Blaine. You know how much I've missed her. I loved it. Thank you. ~Kx_

_And the gift? You liked that too, right? ~Bx_

Shit. Crap. The gift. What did he do with it last night?

Kurt ran downstairs, grabbing his car keys to check in his car. Nope, not there. He didn't leave it in the shop, did he? Well, better check upstairs in my room before heading all the way out to the Lima Bean again. He jogged upstairs, internally panicking that he'd forgotten about something so special.

As soon as Kurt got back to his bedroom, he flung the door open, looking frantically for the green plastic bag that Blaine's sister handed him the day before. _Shit. _This was not good. Why did he not look into the bag yesterday?

As soon as he saw the bag, Kurt grabbed it as soon as he possibly could. And ran to turn his bedroom light on. Looking inside the bag, Kurt stopped in his tracks. A scarf. And it's not just any scarf. It's that really nice one. The one that Kurt saw last time he and Blaine went shopping together. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine remembered.

_Yes. I love it. Thank you. ~Kx _

He doesn't understand how, but somehow Blaine manages to get Kurt tongue tied every time they talk. Even when it's through text. Today. He will see him again today.

* * *

><p>"Kurt. You need to get dressed. Come on, it's just Blaine. You lived with him for one and a half years and he's going to be here soon. From the last time I saw him, he wouldn't care if you came to this thing dressed in a bloody bin bag. He loves you. You and who you are. He won't care. I promise." Quinn was talking loudly to Kurt through the door. Kurt had called her over about half an hour ago to ask for help with his outfit. Proof that he was nervous. Kurt Hummel <em>never<em> needs help with an outfit. Once they had picked an outfit which, in Quinn's opinion was perfect, Kurt had gone to get changed into it. Now he wasn't so sure. Quinn knocked again.

"Kurt. Please come out?" She repeated and slowly but surely, Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He was only halfway in the outfit, the rest of it having been strewn across the floor.

"It's not right." His tone was flat. As if he'd given up. "I can't go." he insisted. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, come on. You have to go. You'll get to see Blaine again, you know, the man you love? You don't even know where you're going. I promise that you don't need anything else." Kurt sighed and put the rest of his clothes on, smoothing them down on his body afterwards.

"If you're wrong about this, I'm never talking to you again." He warned and Quinn nodded, knowing that Kurt was going to have a great time. Grabbing his hand, wallet and phone, she lead him out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Half way down, the pair heard the doorbell ring. Kurt turned and started back up the stairs.

"Shit. Quinn, I can't do this. I'm ill. Tell him I'm ill." He coughed feebly, straining on Quinn's surprisingly strong grip.

"Kurt. You have to do this. Show him that you still love him. Show him that you still want to be with him. You abandon this now and he will not fight for for you again. He loves you and you love him, but honey, love works both ways, show him you love him by going down there and giving him the best night of his life." Kurt smiled and bounded down to his front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm officially on a two week holiday and I don't have very much internet for the next few days and can therefore get the next chapter typed up soon. **

**Review?**


End file.
